Alternative Peace
by Sugar and Spice-03
Summary: Set in an alternative dimension. The x-men must fight against humans to bring peace to the world. How will they save kurt's child from the camps? Rietro Jott Kurt?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay this story is set in an alternative universe where humans hate mutants and lock them up in camps. Not all humans hate them one being the President, he stupidly let the FOH take over mutant operations.

I hope you enjoy reading it. Just remember it's not the usual X-men line up.

Logan ran as fast as he could through a forest, he had just broken out of a government's facility. He could here gun shots in the background and loud shouting but he ignored it, he ran as fast as he could. He ran down a path but it suddenly stopped at cliff edge by a waterfall. There was no way he could get across.

"Kurt over there." Scott said pointing to a man on the other side of the river.

"Got it!" He shouted.

Kurt ported next to the scruff looking man.

Wolverine popped his claws out with a _SKINT_.

"I am here to help you." Kurt said.

Logan sniffed; Kurt didn't smell like most government agents smelt like. Kurt offered his hand and Logan took it as they ported away.

A tall man ran to where Logan just stood. He hit one of the many men behind him. "You let him go you fools!"

Logan sat in the jet with the people who just saved him.

"I'm Kurt." The blue furred teleporter said offering his hand.

Logan shook it. "Logan. Thanks."

"No problem meine freund." Kurt smiled.

"This is Ororo and Jean." He said pointing to the white haired lady then the redhead.

"And this is Scott." Kurt said pointing to the pilot.

Scott raised a hand in the air.

"So why did you save me?" Logan finally asked.

"Ve are mutants and ve plan to stop this war." Kurt said strapping in. "Ve vere about to break you out, but you did that part for us."

An hour later they landed back at their underground base. Kurt had talked non-stop explaining everything to him about the X-men.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue walked out of the shower to be picked up by her silver-haired boyfriend.

"Hey." She screamed. Kissing him when he put her down.

He smirked. "I love you." He said trailing kissing down her neck.

They heard a lot of noises, which sounded like the others coming back from the mission.

Pietro picked her up and ran into their room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan shook hands with the Professor. "So you want my help?" He said sitting down.

"Yes, we want to break out a lot of mutants." Charles said.

"Our first mission will be tomorrow night." Charles began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jean sat on the counter waiting for the kettle to boil when Scott enter the kitchen.

"Hi." Scott said walking over to her.

"Hi." Jean said as Scott leant against the counter, Jean pulled him towards kissing him hard.

They broke apart. "Do you really want that cup of tea?"

Jean pulled him closer to him and whispered. "I really want it." Before pushing him back playfully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan woke up in a bed his newfound friends had offered to him.

He stood up putting clothes on and walked out of the room.

There was a group of mutant sitting at a table.

"Logan." A man called. He remembered him as Professor Charles Xavier he had briefly met him last night along with a few others.

"I want you to meet a few people." He said gesturing for him to sit.

"You already know Kurt, Scott, Jean and Ororo." He said as the ones mentioned smiled.

"This is Pietro." He pointed to a silver haired teen who nodded to him. "Hank and Rogue."

They both smiled.

"We were just discussing some plans for tonight." Charles said.

"Ve are attacking a government base." Kurt said smiling.

"What's so special about it?"

"The government has experimented on mutants at the facility, you'll have to excuse Kurt's excitement. We found out that his child is there."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little young for kids?"

"He was at a birthing camp." Charles explained. "For a few weeks."

"A birthing camp?" Logan asked.

"Ja, they are not pretty, they collect a group of female and male mutants and make them reproduce."

"What? They make you have sex?"

Kurt nodded. "Ja, You're not even allowed to talk to the person you are mating with."

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"But I remember her face."

"Yes, well it seems that Kurt's child was the only one they kept when the government abolished the program."

"Supposedly the mutant he reproduced with was a powerful second generation mutant."

"So what you're getting it back?" Logan asked he had briefly talked with Kurt last night. He seemed one of the nicest mutants there, always smiling.

"Ja." Kurt nodded.

"We wanted to know if you were going to join us?" Scott asked playing with his cup of water.

"We could use a man with your experience." Pietro added.

Logan nodded. "Okay, gives me a chance to cut up some government agents."

Pietro smiled at this. "I'm already liking you."

Scott shook his head he didn't approve of killing the guards.

"We leave tonight." Charles said to them. "Meeting adjourned."

Everyone left slowly. Kurt stopped to talk to Logan.

"So how old's the kid?" He asked.

"Four." Kurt answered. "I just vish I could find its mother I didn't even find out her name."

"Well I'm sure we'll find out soon, kid." Logan said placing a hand on his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I better you're wandering who the mother is right? Well you'll have to wait cause I'm not telling till the next chapter or the one after that I haven't decided yet.

Please review I love reading them.

Luv Sugar and spice-03


	2. Chapter 2 The mother

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

Please keep reading if it's not the person you expect the mother to be. In the later chapters more characters come into it.__

Sweet like chocolate: this is how you spell Intriguing. But I had to use spell check.

Cheekybear-007: Sorry it's not Kitty. She's not in it until a few chapter later.

Pyrosprite and yukiqah_hazna: Thanks for the review

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan sliced the guards as Kurt ported them in. The other x-men were to free the rest of the mutants.

Logan pointed down a hall he could see a room.

Kurt ported them into it. A blue small girl lay hugging a plain white bed sheet.

Kurt stared at her she was a beautiful little girl. She stared at him. He was blue like her.

Logan grabbed the paper work and looked at Kurt.

Kurt knelt down next to her.

"I have come to take you home." He said stroking her hair. She raised her arms meaning she wanted picked up. Kurt was happy to oblige he picked her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Come on elf." Logan said.

They ran out looking down the corridor. Guards were coming but Kurt ported them out.

Back at the jet the x-men were loading the mutants on.

Kurt ported in just as they were finished.

"Lets get out of here!" He shouted.

The little girl was still clinging to him. He stroked her hair.

She looked up at him with her yellow eyes.

Logan opened the file and started to read it.

"Hello." Kurt said smiling at her. "Do you know what your name is?"

The little girl nodded and then whispered to him her name.

"That's a beautiful name." Kurt said.

Jean sat down next to him.

"How is she?" She asked looking at the child. She clung to Kurt tighter when Jean sat down.

"Her name is TJ." Kurt said then turned to his daughter. "There's no need to be scared."

"Where blue?" She finally asked.

They all looked at each other.

"Blue?"

"Blue went away." She said starting to cry.

"Who's or what's a blue?" Jean asked looking at the child.

TJ hugged more into Kurt.

Logan finally answered. "He's her twin. He was moved to another facility."

Kurt looked up. "Twins?"

Pietro sat silent he had a twin not that anyone knew that, he kept to himself. Trying not to think about it but it was too much.

Logan looked at him. "What's your last name?" he asked Pietro.

"Lehnsherr-Maximoff." He answered.

"Is that a popular name?"

Pietro shook his head. "It's the two last names of my father and my adoptive parents."

"You happen to have a sister?"

Pietro's face went pale.

"Pietro?" Rogue asked stroking his arm.

"How did you know?"

Everyone was shocked.

"What does that have to do with Blue and TJ?" Kurt asked.

"Well it has the mothers name and which facility she's in."

Kurt snatched it off him.

"Wanda Lehnsherr-Maximoff 18 years old serial number 223453." Kurt read out.

Pietro stared at Kurt then at the little girl.

"That's impossible Wanda's dead." Pietro blurted out. "I watched her die." A tear ran down his cheek.

"Hey." Rogue said wiping it away. "Maybe she ain't dead."

Pietro looked down. "I didn't know."

"This is good meine friend you have a niece and a nephew." Kurt said still stroking TJ's hair.

Pietro nodded.

"Lets sort this out when we get back." Jean said taking the file off Kurt.

Kurt sat the little girl down on a bed.

"Are you my daddy?" She asked 

"Yes." He said smiling.

"You're blue like me and Blue." TJ said touching his face. "Mummy's not she's pink."

"Do you remember your mummy?"

TJ nodded. "She stayed with us then the big scary men took her." She cried.

"Hey I'll find her and Blue. I promise." Kurt said hugging the little girl.

Pietro sat outside looking over the ocean when he felt female arms hugging him.

"You know we'll find her." Rogue said kissing the back of his neck.

"If I would've known." Pietro began. "I thought, I mean maybe my dad's not dead either."

"What were they like?" Rogue said hugging him tighter.

"Wanda was the nicest person I knew and my father he was…" Pietro began trying to think of the right word. "Proud."

"He was a mutant that's how Charles knew me, they were old friends."

"Wow I mean I never knew, is any other secrets I don't know? Ex-wife maybe?"

Pietro shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint you just a sister and my dad."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay it says here that Blue's in a facility in Canada the same as Wanda but different ones." Scott read. "So we're splitting up."

"Nightcrawler, Jean, Storm and Me will go to find Blue." Scott ordered. "Quicksilver, Rogue, Beast and Wolverine you go and find Wanda."

"We will leave in 2 hours."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 hours later.

Canada.

Two women sat hiding in the bushes.

One had long purple hair she looked Chinese and the other had long red and black curly hair.

"Okay here's the plan, we'll take out the guards and then grab Blue." The Asian looking lady said.

"Okay." The other girl agreed.

"Brian's waiting in the jeep we're safe."

The two women enter the building via the roof.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author note: Okay if you review I update quicker.

So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review.

Luv Sugar and spice-03


	3. chapter 3

A/N: At last I update.

Thanks Cheeky_bear007, DemonRogue13, Elrohirthewriter and Pyrosprite for the reviews. I hope this is good enough for you.

The x-men crept down the hall looking cautiously.

Scott pointed to a door. Kurt ported into the room. There were guards lying on the ground unconscious.

He looked up to see if his son was still in the room but he wasn't. Kurt looked angry.

"Cyclops all the guards are unconscious up here." Jean said over the radio.

Storm and Jean stood in the corridor of unconscious men.

The curly haired woman was carrying the boy tightly; they were just about to run round the corner when they spotted the two x-men.

"Who's that?" The Asian looking woman asked.

"I don't know." The other woman said passing the child to her. "But they won't stop us."

She stepped around the corner.

"You may want to run now." She said to the two women.

They both looked up.

"What happened here?" Jean asked.

The woman didn't answer.

"I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to." She said her hands glowing blue.

"Wait. We're here to rescue someone." Jean said.

She didn't stop her hands from glowing. "You have 10 seconds before I kill you begin."

"We're looking for a little boy, his family's looking for him. He was taken away from his sister we have her at home." Jean began she was searching through the woman's head.

"Get out of my head!" She shouted the lights blew.

"You're Wanda aren't you?" Jean asked. "We're here to save you."

"Do I look like I need saving?" She asked glaring her.

"Well no." Jean said. "But your brother is looking for you, not to mention the father of your children."

Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"Betsy, do a search, check she's telling the truth." She shouted behind her.

"Yep, she is." The Asian woman answered walking round the corner still holding Blue.

"Scott, we have him here along with Wanda." Jean said over the radio.

"No way! I'll contact Pietro." Scott said back.

Wanda took Blue off Betsy and kissed his head.

"Mummy." The little boy said smiling.

"Pietro's dead." Wanda stated to Jean.

"No he isn't, he thought you were dead too." Jean said smiling.

Kurt ported next to them, he wasn't sure what to say. She was more beautiful than the first time they'd met and they weren't under any pressure this time.

Wanda smiled at him then at the little boy.

"Hey Blue, wanna met ya Daddy?" She asked.

He nodded.

Wanda let him down on the floor.

"This is your Dad." She said.

He looked up at the man in front of him then clung to his mother's leg.

Kurt smiled at him. "Hey."

Wanda looked down at Blue. "He won't hurt you."

Kurt offered his hand and Blue shook it, and then jumped on him hugging him.

He picked him up and kissed his head.

"You have Talia." Wanda said to him.

Kurt nodded.

"Take me to her." Wanda said looking at him.

"Where's your ride?" Jean asked.

"It's a little off the trail, my brothers waiting for us." Betsy answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue fell asleep in Wanda's arms in the jet.

"So I didn't catch your name." Wanda said smiling.

"Kurt." He said offering his hand. Wanda shook it.

"So what do you think of the kids?"

"We reproduce good." Kurt smiled at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanda laid Blue next to his sister not meaning to wake her up.

"Mummy?" She asked sleepily.

"Hey Baby." Wanda said kissing her.

"BLUE!" TJ screamed waking him up.

She hugged onto him. "You went away." She cried.

Blue hugged her back. "It's okay Teej were back together now." 

Kurt stood in the doorway smiling as they begun there discussions on there adventures.

Wanda stood up and smiled at Kurt.

"They won't shut up for a few hours now." She said smiling.

"Pietro's just landed." Kurt said.

Wanda brushed past him.

"Kurt?"

"Ja."

"Thanks."

"For what?" Kurt asked confused.

"Our children."

Kurt laughed a bit. "My pleasure."

Pietro ran into the main room spotting Wanda talking to Kurt. He literally pounced on her; she fell on the ground with Pietro on top of her.

"Wanda." He said hugging her.

"Pietro?" Wanda cried.

She hugged him tightly not letting go.

"I thought you were dead." Wanda said through tears.

"No, I thought you were dead too where have you been?"

"I was kidnapped and I ended up in a birthing camp. It was horrible." She cried whilst Pietro still held her.

"I would have saved if I had known."

All the X-men walked in a bit confused at the scene in front of them.

Pietro stood up helping Wanda up with him.

"I missed ya Pie." Wanda said still hugging him.

Betsy coughed. "You gonna introduce us or what?"

"Oh yeah, Pietro this is Braddock Twins, Betsy and Brian."

Pietro shook their hands.

"Betsy and me were in the camp together." Wanda said. "Her husband looks after their daughter."

"We broke out together." Betsy said smiling.

After they all got familiar with themselves. They sat down to discuss the plans.

"Well your plans are similar to ours." Brian said. "We're called the freedom fighters."

Pietro burst into laughter. "Freedom fighters what a stupid name."

Wanda hit him. "Hey that took the whole of 15 seconds to think of."

"Well I have a proposition, how about you join us?" Charles said.

"Why so we could be the Freedom fighters X." Pietro said crossing his arms to show an X.

"It's a good idea but I'll have to talk it over with Warren." Brian said.

"I phoned him giving the co-ordinates, like you said to. Your encampment is much more secured than ours."

"You're are welcome to stay as long you want." Charles said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanda stood in the doorway watching her children, when Kurt walked up behind her.

"They are beautiful." Kurt stated smiling.

"Yeah I know and they've been through so much in their lives." Wanda let a tear fall down her face.

Kurt hugged her. "But it is over now and they are safe."

"It was so hard." Wanda cried.

Kurt stroked her hair. "Stay with me tonight." He whispered.

Wanda nodded looking up at him.

He leaned in and kissed her gently. Wanda draped her arms around his neck as the passion increased; he ported away into his bedroom.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review I want to know what you like and dislike.

Luv Sugar and Spice-03


	4. chapter 4

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews

wildcats1310- The reason the government are breeding them was because they planned to use them wars and stuff like that.

slickboy444- Don't worry there's loads more to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanda woke up naked in Kurt's arms in his bed to find two pairs of little eyes watching her.

She smiled. "What's the matter?"

They both looked at each other.

"Got notin to do." Blue said shrugging.

"Pass me my clothes."

Kurt was still sleeping; Blue passed her, her vest and jeans.

She pushed Kurt's arm off her and quietly put her clothes on under the covers. She slipped out.

Blue and TJ held in their laughter as they snuck away from there Dad.

"One sec." Wanda said she looked back at Kurt so peacefully.

She picked up Blue and placed him on the bed next to Kurt and then TJ on the other side.

"Okay you get to wake him up anyway you want on the count of 3 okay?"

They both nodded still laughing.

"One…Two…. Three!"

Both of them jumped on Kurt screaming.

Kurt shot up sitting up. "Vhat?" he asked ruffled.

Kurt looked at the twins then at Wanda.

"Do it again! Do it again!" The twins shouted.

Wanda stood laughing against the door.

"Oh ve are playing rough are we?" Kurt said picking Blue up he started to tickle him but Talia jumped on his back.

"Hey no fair two against one." Kurt said swinging Talia off his back into his arms.

There was a knock at the door; Wanda opened it as the children played. It was Rogue.

"Hey, I thought Kurt was getting killed or something." She said smiling at the sight.

"Just playing." Wanda said smiling.

"We have a meeting at ten make sure he's out of bed by then." Rogue said to her.

As Wanda watched Rogue walk away she didn't notice Kurt port behind her grabbing her.

She screamed as Kurt ported her back to the bed.

The twins clapped in excitement.

"That's cool." Blue said standing up. "Do you think you can teach me Daddy?"

Kurt's heart melted at him calling him that.

"Sweetie, you can't learn to do that." Wanda smiled up at her son as Kurt pinned her down.

"Ahh." Both Blue and TJ said.

"Hey you never no when you get your gifts it may be teleporting." Kurt said as there eyes lit up.

"Cool." They both chorused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue wrapped her arms around Pietro.

"Your sister is nice." She said.

"Yeah, her kids remind me of me and her as kids." Pietro said turning round.

"Hey I'm an aunt." Rogue smiled.

"How many mutants have we got?" Scott asked flicking through the files.

"About 24." Charles said looking at the plans. "But only half of that are fit enough to fight."

"We need to get into the Whitehouse." Scott said. "Without been attacked by the FOH."

"We can do that." Betsy said walking in with Wanda by her side.

"Me and Bets are the ultimate distraction team."

"What do you have in mind?" Scott asked.

"You don't know my powers do you?" Wanda smiled. "I can cause mayhem with a flick of the wrist."

"And she's imaginative." Betsy added.

"Okay then we need enough time to talk to the President try and sort out some problems." Scott said looking up at them.

"Some?" Betsy asked. "There's a hell of a lot of problems to sort out."

"Yes, well hopefully we can solve all of them."

"If Nightcrawler ports us into the office we'll leave everyone to distract."

"I'll take you and Jean." Charles said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ready." Betsey said to Wanda.

Wanda nodded.

There were security men everywhere; they jumped over the fence of the Whitehouse, instantly a few security guards came running after them.

Wanda made the fall over knocking them out.

Betsey searched around.

"There 7 in the foyer, 5 in hallway nine and 6 surrounding the Presidents office."

"Okay then lets get moving." Wanda said. They started to run across the grass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We have to wait until they've done the job." Scott said anxiously. "Make sure no more guards come up through the gates."

Rogue nodded.

"Okay Kurt are you ready?" Jean asked.

"Ja lets get this over and done with."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanda made all the objects in the room attack the men.

Betsey stood at the side laughing.

"Man I can't remember the last time we had this much fun."

Wanda turned smiling at her.

"I know, we should do this more often."

Wanda and Betsey stood outside the Presidents office side by side ready to get rid of any unwanted visitors.

"Hey we could be the next Charlie's angles." Betsey laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The President was surprised to see a four people just appear in his office. He pressed a button to warn his security personnel but they weren't coming.

"Don't worry Mr President we won't hurt you." The Professor said calmly.

"We just need to talk." Jean gently said. "The war against mutants must end."

The President wasn't feeling very safe at this point until Scott stepped in.

"Peacefully." Scott said smiling.

The President nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 hours later

Wanda and Betsy became a little distracted chatting outside the room.

"No way." Betsy said shocked. "Wanda I never thought you were the type."

"Well you and Warren met the same way."

Betsy nodded.

Two agents hid around the corner.

"The one on the left is a level 7 and the other is a telepath level 6." One of them said.

"Take out the strongest."

"Level 7 it is."

"I can't wait for this to be over then we can live a normal life." Betsy smiled.

Wanda nodded then she felt something shoot into her blood started to pour just below her shoulder.

"Shit." Betsey said Wanda dropped to the floor.

Betsey stopped the bullet just as it was supposed to hit her. She then flung the agents in the air. "You idiots were here to talk about peace." She screamed before knocking them out.

"Wanda." She said shaking her.

"I'm fine." Wanda said black dots dancing in front of her.

"Yeah sure you are."

Betsy telepathically contacted Jean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Please send me a review.

Sugar and spice-03


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note

Okay I was a bit upset I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review.

Love Sugar and spice-03

Wildcats1310- I would never ever ever kill off Wanda, so there's no need to worry.

Sorry it took so long getting this chapter out I hope you enjoy it.

DemonRogue13- Glad you thought so.

Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good I think that will work." The President said shaking the Professor's hand.

"Jean, Wanda's been shot some bloody agent shot her." Betsy cried. "I need your help I can't stop the bleeding."

Jean stood up. "Wanda's down." She said running towards the door. 

"Vhat?" Kurt shouted.

She ran through the offices to find Betsy cradling a bleeding Wanda.

"I don't know what to do." Betsy said crying.

Wanda had fallen unconscious.

"Get Hank in here now!" Jean telepathically shouted.

Kurt knelt down next to Betsy ripping his shirt. "Ve need to stop the bleeding."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanda opened her eyes seeing a blinding bright light above her.

"Vanda?" A blue blob seemed to be saying. Wanda blinked a few times then Kurt came into focus.

Everyone was sitting around her bed. Betsy was standing next to the window with Warren hugging her.

Pietro was standing in front of the bed and Kurt was leaning over her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You vere shot." Kurt answered.

"It was my fault." Betsy said her eyes red and puffy.

"Hey I was the one started the conversation." Wanda smiled.

Betsy smiled back.

"Mummy." The twins screamed running through the door and jumping on the bed.

"Hey." Wanda smiled as they hugged her.

They both sat themselves down the bottom end of the bed.

"Is it true did you get shot?" Blue asked excited.

Wanda nodded.

"Cool." Both of them said at the same time.

"No that's not cool being shot hurts like hell." As soon as she said it she regretted it everyone started to fuss over her.

"Are you still in pain?" Pietro asked concerned.

"We can get Hank to give you more drugs." Betsy said going out looking for Hank.

"I'm fine." Wanda said reassuring. Everyone stared at her. "Really."

"How did it go with the President?" She asked Kurt.

"Fine, he came back vith us." Kurt said smiling. "He felt responsible for your injury."

Wanda laughed. "Good, it was his agent."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later

Erik stood up from his desk.

"Creed!" he shouted.

A big hairy man walked in. "Yes?"

"I need you to look after the place, I have something I want to investigate."

"What is it?"

Magneto chucked him the paper.

The headline read: Mayhem in the Whitehouse. Is the President planning to end the war?"

"Mayhem?"

"Yes supposedly a group of mutants attacked the Whitehouse to make a peace offering with humans."

"Is that good or bad?"

"If it ends this war then its good." Erik said walking out of the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The President and Charles made there way through the Whitehouse's premises back to Charles limo.

"Even in a war the gardens are beautiful." Charles said.

"Yes." The President said smiling. "All mutant camps have been closed down and the FOH has been shut down permanently."

"Good." Charles said getting into the car. "Now we can build our lives again."

"I'll see you tomorrow." The President said walking back towards the Whitehouse.

They drove out as they drove past the Whitehouse's metal fence it started to shake and Charles sensed someone he thought he would never sense ever again in his life.

"Erik." He whispered then told Storm to stop.

The car door opened and an old man with White hair stepped in.

"Charles." Erik said sitting down. "It is good to see you old friend I thought you were dead."

Charles smiled he hadn't seen Erik in ten years since he found Pietro.

"I see you've been saving the world." Erik said smiling.

"Yes. Do you disagree with us making peace with the humans."

"Not anymore, I understand it was a large group of them."

"Yes Erik why are you here?"

"I want to help." He said.

"Good I have news that you will want to hear." Charles said as Storm drove on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is amazing." Wanda said looking up at the mansion. "And it's the Professor's?"

Scott nodded.

"It needs a lot of work doing." Betsy pointed out.

"But we can do it." Wanda said nudging her friend.

Everyone started to walk into the mansion.

Wanda was about to follow when Kurt pulled on her hand.

"Can ve talk a moment?" He asked smiling.

"Sure."

Kurt took hold of her hand and smiled. "Vanda, since the day I met you even back at the birthing camp I fell in love with you."

Wanda smiled.

"And everyday after that you and our offspring was all I thought about and then when I found out about the twins then you, I couldn't believe it. You have made my life so happy, when you got shot I was so worried because I didn't want to lose you."

Kurt looked down at the ground then he got down on one knee he pulled out a ring.

"Kurt?" Wanda asked.

"Vanda Lehnsherr-Maximoff will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Kurt asked smiling nervously.

Tears formed in Wanda's eyes. "Yes." She nodded.

Kurt slipped the ring on then stood up and kissed her passionately.

Tears streaked down her face as he hugged her. "Gut."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Betsy, Rogue and Jean all stood by the window watching.

"Has she just said yes?" Rogue asked.

"It's looks like it."

"A wedding this is going to be great." Jean said excited.

The boys were all looking at the stairs and talking about men stuff when they noticed the girls hugging each other.

"What's up?" Scott asked.

"Wanda and Kurt are getting married." Rogue said still looking out the window.

"How do you know that?" Warren asked.

"He needed our help with the ring."

"All three of you?" Logan asked.

"Four." Jean corrected. "Storm came too."

All the boys shook their heads as the girls were still jumping around excitedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erik, Charles and Ororo had been sitting in the café for 3 hours talking.

"If I had known I would have saved them." Erik said in a whisper.

"I'm sure you would have." Charles reassured him.

"And Wanda has children?" Erik asked.

"Yes, twins." Charles answered.

"I must see them." Erik said standing up. "Please Charles take me to them."

"Of course." Charles said rolling out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Betsy's daughter swung on her fathers arm whilst they were writing up the plans.

She had long blonde hair but looked like her mother.

"Higher Daddy." She screamed.

Angel floated up in the air picking his daughter up. "This high enough?" he asked.

Chelsea giggled. "Higher."

Angel was just about to fly higher when he felt a storm coming on.

"Lets go inside he said sweeping back down to the ground."

Chelsea joined TJ in playing with her new Barbie dolls. Blue was bored so he followed his Dad round whilst Kurt was trying to fix the stairs banister.

Wanda was just fixing a broken statue when Pietro ran up behind her.

He poked her making her jump and dropping the statue.

"Pietro!" She screamed trying to hit him but he dodged her easily.

The Professor's limo drove up the drive.

"Looks like the Profs home." Pietro smiled picking Wanda up.

"Hey!" She screamed as he dropped her.

They turned around when they saw a tall man with long white hair step out of the car.

Both of there eyes widened.

"Father?" Pietro asked shocked.


End file.
